Sierra 117/Walkthrough
Sierra 117 serves as an introduction to the game's weapons and enemies. Overall, the level is fairly basic. The vast majority of enemies in the level are Grunts. Each group of hostiles is led by at least one Brute. Jackals appear infrequently, with Carbine-wielding Jackals being quite rare. Weak weapons, such as the Plasma Pistol and Spiker, are very common. Power weapons are nearly non-existent, and scoped weapons are rare until late in the level. Drivable vehicles do not appear. Statistics New in Sierra 117 *'Notes:' The Plasma Cannon is only available if a player manages to stick the turret or somewhere near it. It does not appear in turret form on the ground during this mission. Beam Rifles are only available on Heroic/Legendary difficulty. Campaign Scoring Starting Weapons Walkthrough Walk It Off (Mission Start) The start of the level is very linear; you should have no difficulty following the trail. When the Phantom flies overhead, you should see a high rock on the right, just the right height to be jumped onto. Go there; it will be an excellent perch in the battle that is about to ensue. Unfortunately, on Legendary, you have a pretty useless weapon set, so just use your pistol to fire upon the gold-armored Brute. As soon as the magazine is empty, get in motion. About five or six Grunts will show up from the left end of the log in pretty rapid succession. Headshot them—it should be easy, as they walk in a straight line—and finish off the Brute, assuming that the Marines haven't already taken care of him. When that group is down, find a Plasma Pistol to dual-wield with your Magnum, and move forward until you hear the sound of another inbound Phantom. Back up and take cover behind the log, and be quick about it, or the Phantom's cannons will mow you down. As soon as the Phantom departs, move forward and take out the pack—the group of four or five Grunts led by a Brute. Take out the Brute first—it should be easy to Noob Combo him, as he is likely unaware of your presence. The Grunts will probably panic, but some may remain calm, so drop the Plasma Pistol and keep the Magnum ready. When the hostiles are all down, swap the pistol for a Brute Shot. Alternatively, you can try to stick the Phantom's door gunner as it drops off reinforcements. If you succeed, you will easily kill three or four Grunts and secure yourself a Plasma Cannon for later use. If you head right, near the cliffs, you will find the Blind skull. If you prefer close-range combat, you may find its massive melee damage useful. There are two packs farther up the trail. Both are led by Brutes with a Brute Shot; the skull's melee and the Noob Combo are both excellent ways to dispatch the first. The second likes to hide behind trees, so watch your back and check your corners. When these two packs are down, drop the skull, restock on Brute Shot shells, and keep moving. The next encounter is not very far ahead. It takes the form of a large, non-linear basin. Inside are about fifteen Grunts (half of which are asleep), five Jackals with shields, three Carbine-wielding Sniper Jackals, and five or six Brutes. This isn't an easy battle, but it is manageable. Before heading in, swap out your Assault Rifle for a Carbine. Then, quickly move downhill from tree to tree, assassinating sleeping Grunts. Once you have finished that, wait for a small group of enemies to approach the group of Plasma Batteries on the far left side of the area. Carbine the batteries for a multi-kill. The three Snipers, being the longest-range foes, are your priority. One is quite close, on a rock one level down from the place where you entered the area—right below the Arbiter. In fact, the Arbiter may already have killed him. The two others are harder to find; they're hidden in the foliage on the ridge up at the top right side of the area. Pinpoint them by their shots, and then zoom in and Carbine-spam—there is plenty of Carbine ammo in the area, so you need not worry about wasting it. Once all three are dead, it's time to head down onto the valley floor. Fight your way across the river, taking care to look both ways for enemies as you cross. If you have picked up a Bubble Shield by now, deploy it on one of the raised areas just across the river to establish a beachhead. Target the Brutes first, then the Needler-wielding Grunts, then the Jackals, and then the regular Grunts. With the Brutes, you may want to use the Brute Shot's melee to knock off their armor before you go for the Headshot. By the time you've cleared the far bank of the river, you should have reduced the enemy forces to a single pack. Swap out the Brute Shot for a Needler and use it to kill the last Brute. Mop up the stragglers with Carbine fire. Restock on ammo again, and move on down the path. Up on the log above, Sergeant Reynolds is being interrogated by a Brute. Needle the Brute, and then move forward under and past the log to get up the slope. There's a Carbine Jackal and a Grunt or two here, so be sure to kill them before moving on. After passing the log, turn left to find several dead Marines with various weapons, including the Battle Rifle, which should be grabbed. Past this area is a section off to the left, where a few Grunts wait for you to approach. Kill them, and move into the place they came from. Here, you can pick up the new, slightly better Battle Rifle, or keep your Carbine. At the far end of this area is a pair of shield-using Jackals and a pack. Again, use the Needler on the Brute and the Carbine on the Grunts. Follow the tunnel past the Cortana Moment and you've completed this section. Charlie Foxtrot (Rally Point Alpha) Immediately after you exit the tunnel, there is a small area off to the left, where a dead Marine lies with a Battle Rifle and some grenades. Take them as needed, and then follow the path until you find yourself overlooking a large area by the river. To your right is a corpse with a large amount of frag grenades; lob them all into the Covenant forces below. When you've used them all up, jump down the ledge, and move to the left; you'll find another frag cache here. There are two packs in the valley when you arrive, but it's hard to say how many will retreat to the dam when the Phantom arrives. Usually, the Brutes fall back, but they are not your main concern. Across the stream are two Sniper Jackals armed with Beam Rifles — these will only appear on Heroic or Legendary, but are still extremely dangerous, since one shot will drop your shields on Heroic and kill on Legendary. Use extreme caution and use the Battle Rifle to take them out. Alternatively in co-op or multiplayer, one person can hide from their view while the other tries to kill the beam rifle users; when the person dies they will respawn provided the partner(s) are in a dangerous zone or fighting. Once they're dead and the Phantom has left, you're free to begin the second and most difficult phase of this battle: attacking the dam. This part can be obscenely difficult on Legendary, not simply because of numbers (though you will be vastly outnumbered) nor because of firepower (although you will be vastly outgunned) but because you tend to get nasty checkpoints. There are two ways to get up onto the dam: just jumping straight up from below (nearly suicidal but not impossible) or walking up the left path (slower but safer). If you want to jump right up, then go ahead and do it. You should move a lot, throw grenades, drop Bubble Shields, and watch your back obsessively. If you instead choose the left path, then beware of the four Jackals (two normal and two wielding Carbines) on the path itself, as well as the lurking Carbine Jackal up on a ledge to the left. After getting rid of the remaining units, its time to head into the "sniper alley." On all modes, there are Carbine-using Jackals. On Heroic and Legendary, Beam Rifle-using Jackals appear. Take them out cautiously, or if in co-op/multiplayer, send all but one of the team members out until the area is cleared. Try to pick up the Beam Rifles if possible. After they are cleared, you will see Johnson and his marines fall back. There are Carbine Jackals on the tree; on Heroic and Legendary, Beam Rifle Jackals are also added into the mix. Clear out any Jackals and slowly make your way forward. A Phantom will appear with a Brute Chieftain riding on it; you won't fight him here; wait for the Phantom to leave, since a Heavy Grunt is manning the turret. Go to the Pelican and grab the Sniper Rifle and ammo before clearing the area. Quid Pro Quo (Rally Point Bravo) This next part happens fast, so be ready as soon as the cutscene ends. Look to the dam straight ahead of you, but step back a little to avoid being spotted. On Heroic and Legendary, there will be two Beam Rifle Jackals on the other side of the dam; take them out quickly before the enemies are alerted to your presence. Zoom in with your sniper rifle, and look at the right side, near the building on the right end of the dam. There should be a Brute Captain Major standing there. Take him out with one or two well-placed sniper rounds. Next—remembering that all of this happens quickly—look at the left end of the dam (as far left as you can see, where the building on the left end of the dam starts). There should be a Brute Captain Ultra standing there. Take him out the same way you did the major. Next, another Brute Captain Ultra will run past the one you just killed. Occasionally he will run past the one you are firing upon, giving you two kills for one shot (which is nice when you have no more than 24 rounds to work with). Reload now, even if you still have a round in the rifle. Once the two Brute Captain Ultras are dead, a Brute Chieftain will run out from the same area the second Brute Captain Ultra ran out from. The Chieftain only has Invincibility activated about ten percent of the time, and it is possible to take him out as he runs across the dam. He will sometimes stop if you hit him a few times, just shy out of cover, and end up being an easy target, but since he is sprinting, your first shot will have to be a good one to stop him in his tracks. Either way, try to kill him before he activates Invincibility — it is a useful powerup to have while being attacked. Three to four sniper rounds are enough to take him down if you land all of them on his head or shoulders. It is critical to land a first good shot on his head or he will most likely escape you. If you do happen to miss, don't despair. Look at the building on the right end of the dam where he disappeared into. About one third of the time, he goes downstairs and emerges from the door at the base of the building on the right side of the dam. Here is your opportunity to finish him off, all without having to step out of cover. He may also move down to the building in front of you and just stand there. If he does, leave him until after the snipers are gone. After you take him out, jump into the air and take a quick scan of the area below you. Nearly all the time, there will be another Brute Captain Ultra standing in the open. After you jump line your sight up on the ground in front of you, so when you jump, you barely have to aim at the Brute below. One shot usually just knocks his helmet off, but you can jump again immediately and finish him off with a second shot to the head. Now switch to your Battle Rifle and plug the Sniper Jackal down in front of you. Switch back to your sniper, stay down, and wait until you can draw a bead on the rest of the snipers (there are about five of them). Upon rescuing Johnson from the makeshift prison the Brutes made, you will have one final engagement. If the accompanying Marines from the beginning of the level were killed, they will appear with Johnson when you free him. Two Phantoms will arrive dropping a number of Brutes and Grunts. Engage them on the bridge and kill all of them. Alternatively, you can stay behind the prison, using a nearby box as cover and scoring headshots on the first wave of Grunts. Pelican Kilo 023 will then fire upon the Phantoms, destroying them easily. Hop aboard the Pelican to complete the level and begin the cinematic. The Iron skull can be obtained in this area with minimal work. Videos File:MCC_Halo_3_Heroic_Walkthrough_-_Mission_02_Sierra_117 Category:Walkthroughs